2000 WMHB Pacific typhoon season (Cooper)
The 2000 Pacific typhoon season was a below-average Pacific typhoon season. The season officially began on January 1, 2000, and ended on December 31, 2000. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Northwestern Pacific. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2000 till:31/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/05/2000 till:14/05/2000 color:C5 text:"Damrey (C5)" from:17/05/2000 till:20/05/2000 color:TS text:"Longwang (TS)" from:20/05/2000 till:22/05/2000 color:TS text:"Kirogi (TS)" from:30/05/2000 till:02/06/2000 color:TS text:"Kai-Tak (TS)" from:02/07/2000 till:10/07/2000 color:C4 text:"Tembin (C4)" from:03/07/2000 till:12/07/2000 color:C4 text:"Bolaven (C4)" from:11/07/2000 till:17/07/2000 color:TS text:"Chanchu (TS)" from:15/07/2000 till:17/07/2000 color:TD text:"Eight-W (TD)" from:17/07/2000 till:23/07/2000 color:C1 text:"Jelawat (C1)" from:20/07/2000 till:31/07/2000 color:TS text:"Ewiniar (TS)" from:27/07/2000 till:04/08/2000 color:TS text:"Bilis (TS)" barset:break from:31/07/2000 till:09/08/2000 color:C4 text:"Kaemi (C4)" from:07/08/2000 till:10/08/2000 color:TD text:"Thirteen-W (TD)" from:09/08/2000 till:16/08/2000 color:C2 text:"Prapiroon (C2)" from:15/08/2000 till:15/08/2000 color:TD text:"Fifteen-W (TD)" from:17/08/2000 till:18/08/2000 color:TD text:"Sixteen-W (TD)" from:18/08/2000 till:25/08/2000 color:C5 text:"Maria (C5)" from:18/08/2000 till:25/08/2000 color:TS text:"Saomai (TS)" from:25/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 color:C2 text:"Bopha (C2)" from:27/08/2000 till:02/09/2000 color:TS text:"Wukong (TS)" from:31/08/2000 till:16/09/2000 color:C5 text:"Sonamu (C5)" from:04/09/2000 till:11/09/2000 color:TS text:"Shanshan (TS)" barset:break from:04/09/2000 till:11/09/2000 color:C2 text:"Yagi (C2)" from:14/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:C1 text:"Xangsane (C1)" from:17/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:C4 text:"Bebinca (C4)" from:28/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 color:TS text:"Rumbia (TS)" from:06/10/2000 till:12/10/2000 color:TS text:"Soulik (TS)" from:06/10/2000 till:12/10/2000 color:C3 text:"Cimaron (C3)" from:24/10/2000 till:03/11/2000 color:C4 text:"Chebi (C4)" from:30/10/2000 till:09/11/2000 color:C2 text:"Durian (C2)" from:07/11/2000 till:11/11/2000 color:TS text:"Utor (TS)" from:28/11/2000 till:05/12/2000 color:C1 text:"Trami (C1)" from:29/12/2000 till:05/01/2001 color:C4 text:"Kong-Rey (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2000 till:30/05/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:30/06/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:31/07/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:31/08/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:31/10/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:30/11/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:31/12/2000 text:December from:01/01/2001 till:31/01/2001 text:January 2001 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Typhoon Damrey' 'Tropical Storm Longwang' 'Tropical Storm Kirogi' 'Tropical Storm Kai-Tak' 'Typhoon Tembin' 'Typhoon Bolaven' 'Tropical Storm Chanchu' 'Tropical Depression Eight-W' 'Typhoon Jelawat' 'Tropical Storm Ewiniar' 'Tropical Storm Bilis' 'Typhoon Kaemi' 'Tropical Depression Thirteen-W' 'Typhoon Prapiroon' 'Tropical Depression Fifteen-W' 'Tropical Depression Sixteen-W' 'Typhoon Maria' 'Tropical Storm Saomai' 'Typhoon Bopha' 'Tropical Storm Wukong' 'Typhoon Sonamu' 'Tropical Storm Shanshan' 'Typhoon Yagi' 'Typhoon Xangsane' 'Typhoon Bebinca' 'Tropical Storm Rumbia' 'Tropical Storm Soulik' 'Typhoon Cimaron' 'Typhoon Chebi' 'Typhoon Durian' 'Tropical Storm Utor' 'Typhoon Trami' 'Typhoon Kong-Rey' Storm names Within the Northwest Pacific Ocean, both the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assign names to tropical cyclones that develop in the Western Pacific, which can result in a tropical cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency's RSMC Tokyo — Typhoon Center assigns international names to tropical cyclones on behalf of the World Meteorological Organization's Typhoon Committee, should they be judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). PAGASA assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or develop as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N and 25°N even if the cyclone has had an international name assigned to it. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired, by both PAGASA and the Typhoon Committee. Should the list of names for the Philippine region be exhausted then names will be taken from an auxiliary list of which the first ten are published each season. 'International names' A tropical cyclone is named when it is judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selects the names from a list of 140 names, developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. The next 32 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. 'Retirement' On February 26, 2001, at the 33rd session of the Typhoon Committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Bolvaen, Maria, and Sonamu from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Pacific typhoon. They were replaced with Dokkhoun, ?'', and ''Jongdari for future seasons. Category:Cooper's West Pacific WMHB Seasons